Batman and the justice kids
by kischekka
Summary: as batman and wonderwoman work on their "relationship status" a huge fight between green lantern and superman ends up turning them all back to 8 year old kids! this is another story as if the leagers were kids again like the episode "kids stuff"
1. Chapter 1

**date: april 1**

**time: 9 pm**

**location: Gotham city**

**

* * *

**

"ahahahahahahahahahahahahah haha ha haaaaaa" a piercing laugh sounded from the distance. anyone could hear it.

"why do you laugh?" asked a golden masked woman he voice stoic and proper. the mask hiding all emotion and her voice the same.

"why my dear sorceris, hav you never heard of me? why im the joker! i laugh all the time and i cant stop making hilarious jokes!" the woman said nothing and turned her head from the hideous grin of the mans painted face.

"ah, masks what they hide, and what they show..." mumbled the woman "shall we go now?" she inquired "this plan must beput in to action tonight."

* * *

**date: april 1**

**time: 11 pm**

**location: the justice league head quarters/ satellite**

* * *

click click click... batmans fingers as fast as flash were typing away at the headquarters main computer

"hey" casually wonder woman addressed him "mmmmhhhhhmmmm" batman replied never taking his eyes of the screen but glanced to the side to see wonder woman in his periphreal vision. she looked unhappy... and distressed

"whats wrong?" he asked in his normal i dont really care attitude.

"hah well its not like you care but green lantern and superman are fighting... and we dont know what theyre fighting about." batmans fingers immediatly stopped typing he swiveled his chair arounf to look her square in the eyes.

"why in the world do we care? diana really? uhg.. lets go.." she gave him a whole hearted smile and started walking twords a hallway.

batman gave his normal strut and looked uninterested as wonder woman led him through multiple corridors and hallways when finally they came to a lounge looking room with decent furniture scattered around the red carpet with superman and green lantern in the dead center hovering over the table.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" bellowed green lantern "and whats that john?" retorted superman "OH DONT TRY AND PULL THIS KIND OF CRAP!" superman looked dumbfounded "what in the world do you mean!"

green lantern conjured up a mallet and wacked superman, he then retaliated and punched john in the face. they both grunted in pain but before they could collide wonder woman had john in her lasso of truth and batman was reasoning with superman.

"superman, wait wouldnt it be better to not hurt another leager? i mean we will figure out johns problem and then figure out a way to fix it alright?" superman stared at batman

"why in the world do you care...diana of course" superman rolled his eyes

exhausted by batman and dianas "current relationship status" with a sudden burst green lantern suddenly turned green and wonder woman struggled to keep him decapacitated. superman rushed to wonder womans side while batman grasped the rope easing some of the strain on diana. suddenly green lanterns body disappeared and the green glow turned to yellow. then in a matter of seconds a figure apeared it was a womens and the leagers gasped at what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**time: 12 am**

**date: april 2**

**location: justice league headquarters**

* * *

"hahahahahahaahahahahahhaaaa, happy april fools bats! i hope all you justice leagers will get a good laugh at it!ohhh my dear morgaine! will you please show yourself?"

the leagers looked at joker for his speal about what was happening "JOKER!" batman yelled "if you do something drastic.."

he wasnt able to finish his sentence because his friend and colleugeu green lantern was suddenly on the floor gasping in pain.

"john!" shayera flew twords him and helped him up "i-im fine" superman rushed to his side but wonder woman stayed behind batman, not because she was scared or seeking protection but because batman was still holding on to her lasso and very tightly at that.

"great" she mumbled "oh" batman sighed he then let go and gave her the lasso "thanks" she replied then she gasped and her mouth must have been open because batman suddenly looked as though he was worried.

doing a double take bats looked at what was captivating wonder woman. but what he saw was not a good sight, especially to him. Superman, shayera, and green lantern were all kids!

"what the?" batman turned around and looked at wonder woman in a matter of seconds she suddenly shrank and looked more like a child "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! bats ahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa"

and with a flash the joker was gone and morgaine le fey was cacasting some sort of magical spell "what are you doing to us?" cried shayera she was also a miniature version of herself. suddenly bats felt a tingling sensation within himself and found himself looking up at almost everything. "good night justice league" morgain le fey whispered.

**

* * *

**

time: 8 am

**date: april 2**

**location: justice league headquarters**

* * *

"aww man i feel as though ive been hit in the head" cried john they were all just starting to wake up from the events of the night before.

"what was up with you yesterday?" asked superman "woah m-my voice it its weird"

batman rolled his eyes "of course it is dumbass weve been turned into kids again" everyone in the room just stared at batman

"what?" wonder woman walked up to him "remember last time? it was just superman lantern you and me who were turned into kids? well now everyone else is and this isnt fun, not at all" wonder woman frowned

and put a hand on her braclet then someone spoke "so this has happened before? GREAT! you guys can explain how we r supposed to fix this!"

"not so easy said john the last time we were turned to children we were turned back by the same person" the crowd sounded unhappy 'what are we going to do?' thought batman. slowly a plan formed in his mind but it wasnt perfect and he wasnt even sure how he would put it in to action but it would work for now.

date: april 1


	3. Chapter 3

**time: 1 pm**

**date: april 2**

**location: justice league headquarters**

* * *

"okay" superman started " im going to assume that the joker has some sort of plan, so i think we should run some tests to see if we can bring ourselves back to our origional forms**." **

heroes mumbled about that plan some good things some bad when finally wonder woman spoke up "that could take months we need a more solid plan, we should do somthing like finding the joker and getting him to turn us back!"

that plan gained a lot of crowd approval, but the crowd hushed when black canary walked up to the center with brunette hair.

"what are you all staring at?" she asked unknowing of her changed hair color

"uhm... your hair" bravely stated by green arrow.

she brushed her fingers through her hair and then looked at a couple strands "woah... my hair hasnt been brunette sense, well i cant remember when" that statement gained alot of stares " let me explain, when i was 16 i started dyeing my hair at first it was blue then i went to black and when i became a hero i dyed it to blonde. well anyway other than that i was thinking we could figure out what age we've been turned to, i figure knowing more about whats happened will help us in the long run."

everyone stared other than hearing a whole spheal from black canary they also were faced with another thing they knew absolutly nothing about their transformation.

_'i can easily figure that out' _j'onn spoke into everyone's mind

"how?" asked flash " i mean you cant figure it out by searching our minds"

_'no but i can figure out the age an organic is when i have an organic sample its a very long process but it atleast will tell you your exact age at the moment'_

" 8 years old" batman said "the last time this happened she turned us into 8 year olds to defeat mordred, i say finding our age would be pointless but if you all honestly want to know fine. but i can take a team and search Gotham for the joker."

they all thought for a couple moments and then agreed. j'onn formed the teams and they were all in multiple ships with atleast six members to a team. Team 1: Batman, wonder woman, black canary, flash, wildcat, and green arrow. Team 2: Green lantern, shayera, wildcat, Zatanna, superman, and Vixen. Everyone else would stay in the satellite and try to figure out a plan of action while they searched for the joker.

**

* * *

**

time: 5 pm

**date: april 2**

**location: gotham city**

* * *

a quiet scene morgaine le fey sitting down while the joker was pacing "what do you mean it wont last?"

"exactly what i have told you, the justice league will eventually find a way to break my spell and once they do your plan will not work."

"so your, your setting me up for failure?"

"no i am just warning you of what could happen, i would advise you to send someone to keep them busy."

"ahahahahahhaahahahaha how could i ever believe you would betray me! especially when i have such leverage against you!"

the joker pushed a button and a small clicking noise sounded over and over again, he turned his face to look behind him to reveal an old disgusting man sitting in a bage victorian era styled chair, it had a royal air to it making the sitter look kingly rather than an old disgusting drooling man. morgaine sat stiff as a rock not trying anything knowing that somehow the joker had planned the whole thing out, if she made a move one of those buttons had to be some sort of weapon to click that would somehow hurt mordred her son. the joker in turn had a huge vile grin that stretched from his left ear to his right.

"what do you want me to do?"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaaha why thats easy i want you to tell every villan that the justice league must be terminated! ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha haa"

and with that morgaine le fey was off in a ray of purple light to tell every villian about the justice leagues little predicament and that they should be easier to defeat because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: when i distributed the teams i meant to put j'onn j'onn in place of the second wildcat xD that was totally an accident error typo thing also i know my spelling and grammar isnt some of the best.

time: 9 pm

Date: april 2

location: the underground hq of the villans

* * *

"fellow enemies of the justice league, i morgaine le fey bring you news!"morgaine recieved some vulgar heckling for her efforts. angering her everytime another word was spoken.

"HEY toots. Leave the villaning to the big boys!"

"what kinda name is le fay?"

"Who let this chic in here this is a badass evil doers only club not a magic exists club"

morgaine stayed silent until finally the last straw was bent."SILENCE" she roared as fire burst in mid air she hovered over it and then her mask started to shine. she opened a portal showing the justice of the once arrogant villans were quaking in fear of the sorcerist in front of them.

"The justice league has been turned into children. making them vulnerable to attack. i came here to inform you of this yet you so arrogantly insult me! for this you shall get to strike them but you will never speak again!"the fire halted the portal disapeared and the lights flickered on and off Morgaine had made her exit.

* * *

end note: okay im changing the way i write this so that way it wont take long for me to upload a new chapter now uhm the chapters are soooo much shorter now but i just dont have enough free time to type out long chapters anywmore i know its like mini chapters and im sorry i will work on it though~


End file.
